Intervista di coppia
by Natsumi Raimon
Summary: Rita Skeeter mette Harry ed Hermione di fronte ad una più che ovvia verità.


Intervista di coppia

Due smeraldi incastonati su un giovane volto, coperti da una frangia spettinata, nera come la pece. A prima vista un bel ragazzo come tanti, ma la sua setta è un marchio inconfondibile della disgrazia che aleggia sulle sue spalle. Il giovane Harry Potter, sedici anni, famoso per essere conosciuto anche come 'il bambino che è sopravvissuto', recentemente uscito indenne da un nuovo scontro all'Ufficio Misteri con Voi-Sapete-Chi, frequenta ora il sesto anno alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts, con lui anche la sua storica fidanzata, Hermione Granger, con la quale è ora tornato insieme dopo averle perdonato il flirt avuto con il cercatore della nazionale Bulgara, Victor Krum, durante il celebre Torneo Tremaghi. Intervistando i compagni del giovane Potter scopriamo che i due non sono mai stati così uniti come ora. Draco Malfoy, compagno dei due Grifondoro, afferma:- Stanno sempre appiccicati, ecco perché Potter va bene in Pozioni! C'è la Granger che lo aiuta! Io ho molto più talento è Lumacorno che è troppo stupido per capirlo.- Con l'aiuto delle mie fonti sono riuscita ad intrufolarmi nel giardino della scuola. Sono molto fortunata! Ecco la giovane coppia che si rilassa all'ombra di una quercia, raggiungo i due teneramente abbracciati. Rita:- Oh ma che bella coppia!-

Harry:- ma che?! Tu?-

Hermione:- che ci fai qui?!-

Rita:- che domande! Lavoro-

Hermione:- andare altrove no eh?-

Rita:-spiritosa. Mio caro Harry allora, come va il vostro rapporto?-

Hermione:- Ma è scema? Io e Harry non stiamo insieme!-

Rita:- ma se siete una coppia bellissima. Poi stare così stretti, da soli, non è molto da amici-

Harry:- ma che gliene frega a lei?-

Rita:- dimmi Harry, qual è il colore preferito di Hermione?-

Harry:-verde...ma c-

Rita:- oh! Come i tuoi occhi?- Hermione prese la stessa tonalità di un pomodoro maturo. Rita:- Dimmi Miss Perfettini, cosa piace a Harry?-

Hermione:- beh il quiddich, l'inverno, la neve, la pizza, le chiacchiere tra amici, i Queen, la calma, le fragole...-

'Ma quando le ho detto tutto questo?'

Rita:- oddio, potresti scrivere un romanzo! Harry cosa piace a Hermione invece?-

Harry:- ehm...la calma, leggere, la scuola, giocare a palle di neve, la musica, soprattutto i Beatles, la Francia e poi il cioccolato, la vaniglia...-

Rita:- Se non ve ne siete accorti allora siete proprio due idioti! Siete praticamente la 'coppia del mese'!-

Harry ed Hermione:-che cosa?! Se ne vada!- mi dileguo rapidamente. Alla prossima!

Sulla riva al lago nero aleggiava un silenzio imbarazzato. Fu Harry a romperlo:- certo che ci conosciamo proprio bene.-

Hermione:- come sai che adoro i Beatles?-

Harry:-quando studi...canticchi.- Hermione arrossì-mi guardi studiare?- imbarazzato Harry sussurrò :- ti guardo...sempre- il viso di Hermione si aprì in un sorriso smagliante e prima che mente e corpo riprendessero a funzionare regolarmente la domanda le salì alle labbra, spingendo per uscire:-perché?-

La risposta si fece attendere, erano solo tre parole:- perché mi piace.-

ormai il cervello può anche andare a farsi friggere:- cos'altro ami di me?-

sfuggì prepotente dalle sue labbra che si serrarono per il peccato commesso-il tuo sorriso, i tuoi occhi, il modo in cui completi le mie frasi e mi capisci sempre. Mi stai vicino in ogni momento. Amo quando sei pensierosa e ti mordi il labbro, ho imparato ogni sguardo e ogni smorfia con ogni loro significato. Ci sono quattro tipi di broncio: quello d'insoddisfazione, dove pieghi le labbra in una piccola smorfia, così...- Hermione rise- quello di quando sei pensierosa e allora ti mordi il labbro inferiore, poi ci passi la matita e poi lo sfiori con la lingua e lo succhi ed io muoio...- la voce di Harry si abbassa e si arrochisce per il desiderio di affondare e morire soffocato su quelle labbra rosee e piene e belle e vicine, tanto vicine.

Il respiro di Hermione accelera, si era sempre chiesta se le labbra di Harry avessero il sapore della vaniglia, le piaceva tanto quel sapore. Incrocio di sguardi, ed ecco oro e smeraldo fondersi, mescolarsi, unirsi e diventare un unico elemento, si dice che gli occhi mostrino l'anima delle persone, allora le loro anime non si sarebbero mai separate.

Le loro labbra così desiderose e timorose e vicine e...

Ron:-ragazzi! Dove siete?- Harry fece per allontanarsi ma rapida la mano di Hermione salì ad afferrare la sua chioma corvina e lo spinse verso le sue labbra, in un bacio febbricitante per la passione e senza via di fuga. 'Wow! Sa davvero di vaniglia!' pensò Hermione con gioia.

Ron:-eccovi è da una vita che vi cerco...and...oh scusate!- ridacchiando la chioma del rosso si allontana di corsa, pronta a sbraitare la felice notizia a chiunque fosse provvisto di orecchie e allora fu quello il giorno in cui il povero Seamus Finnigan disse addio al suo apparato uditivo.

I due si staccarono affannati. Hermione:-wow. Cioè... Wow.-'la migliore della scuola e questo è il meglio che so fare?'

Harry rise:- ti amo. È meno male che l'hai fatto altrimenti chissà quanto avrei dovuto aspettare per dirtelo!-

Hermione sbuffò:-sei un cretino Potter. Meno male che ti amo...se no..-

sorrisero e ripresero a baciarsi nella luce del tramonto.


End file.
